Flexible plastic tubing is preferably produced in a continuous manner through an extrusion process. It is highly desirable to coil the tubing into predetermined lengths, and to tape each coiled length as the tubing is being extruded. Presently this is done in a manual fashion or its highly labor intensive. It is desirable to perform these activities in an automated fashion, and in such a manner as to keep the coiled tubing sterile and free from contamination, including the pressure-sensitive material employed to tape the coiled tubing.